Far Away
by Ragazzabella
Summary: While Roger is gone with his band he writes a song for Mark. MR Slash Oneshot


**This idea came to me while I was listening to this song the other day on the radio so do enjoy…**

"Mark I have to do this." Roger said as he picked up his guitar.

"Roger…" Mark said as tears fell freely from his deep blue eyes.

"Marky I'm…I'm sorry this could be my big break." Roger apologized as he reached forward and cupped Marks cheek.

Mark jerked his head away from Rogers touch. "Just go Roger."

Roger dropped his hand and turned toward the door. He turned back to look at Mark one last time before walking out the door.

"I love you." Mark whispered into the darkness as the door slid closed.

Roger sighed and walked down the stairs and out into the car outside. "Bye Marky."

As tears continued to fall from Marks eyes he made his way to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. "You came back for Mimi, please come back for me."

--

_Three months later_

Roger sat in his room mindlessly strumming his guitar.

"Hey Rog." His band mate Brian said as he walked in the room.

"Hey." Roger said solemnly

"What's wrong?"

"I…I'm…sorry but I have to go." Roger said as he stood up and grabbed his belongings

"Wait…what?" Brain asked suddenly standing up off of the bed

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." Roger apologized

"Mark?" Brian asked.

Roger just nodded.

"Look I know you miss him I do. But Roger we were just about it hit it big. The tour has been going so well for us you can't just leave." He pleaded

"I have to Brian. I can't do this anymore. I've been away from him for too long and the way I left things I just…every time I think about that night…its…I have to go Brian." Roger said as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Roger…" Brian pleaded. More tears began to fall from Rogers's eyes as this began to feel surprisingly more and more like his goodbye to Mark.

"Brian I have to go…tell the band I said bye." Roger said as he turned and walked out the door. "And tell them I'm sorry."

--

Mark sat on the old couch watching reels of film he had. A few tears slipped through his eyes as images of Roger playing his guitar flashed on the screen. It had been three months, three months, and still the wound of Rogers's sudden goodbye felt fresh.

He hadn't left the house much in that time, just occasionally when his friends got him out or he felt the need to film.

Mark sighed and clicked off the projector.

--

"Hey um…Collins its Roger um…could you pick up the phone I know your there. Just…please." Roger said into the payphone

Collins walked up to the phone and picked it up. "Hey Rog, you ok?"

"Look Col, I'm back in town for good this time and well I need to do something for Mark. Do you think you could maybe get him outta the loft tonight so that I could um…set something up?"

"I'll do my best man. He's been kinda hard to get outta the loft ever since you left."

"Thanks Col, when should I go to the loft?" Roger asked

"I'll have him out by six." Collins replied

"Ok thanks again."

"Welcome." Collins said as he hung up the phone.

--

"Mark please come with us tonight." Collins begged the filmmaker.

"No Col I'll just stay here I'm kinda tired." Mark sighed

"Bullshit. Now come on you can't be depressed about Roger forever. You need food so get your scrawny ass up off the couch and come to the Life." Collins stated firmly

Mark sighed. "Your not going to let me say no are you?"

"No now come on." Collins said pulling Mark out of the loft.

They reached the Life and walked in quickly finding Maureen and Joanne and walking over to join them.

"Hey Pookie." Maureen said giddily as they sat down.

"Hey." He said softly

"Pookie cheer up!" Maureen exclaimed.

"I'm happy." Mark replied falsely

Joanne rolled her eyes and pushed a plate of fries toward him. "Eat. You'll feel better."

"Thanks Jo." He said

--

Meanwhile back at the loft Roger ran about trying to make sure everything was perfect. He left Mark a note and ran up to the roof to set up.

He scattered rose petals over the floor and on a table in the center there was a candle and a single rose. Roger took a breath, grabbed his guitar and sat down to wait for Mark.

About a half an hour later he saw Mark walking into the building. He held his breath and paced nervously around the roof while Mark entered the loft downstairs.

He walked in and set his camera down. He took off his jacket and walked over to the couch where he noticed a note sitting on the table.

_Mark,_

_Meet me up on the roof._

_Roger_

Marks breath caught in his throat as he read the note over again. He quickly ran out of the loft and up the stairs to the roof.

Roger heard someone coming up the stairs to the roof and he took a deep breath and prepared himself.

Mark slowly opened the door to the roof and what he saw made him burst with joy. Roger was sitting on the table with his guitar on his lap and the floor was covered in roses.

"Roger…" He sighed running over to him.

"Mark…" Roger said as they met in a warm embrace.

"I…I've…" Mark started

"Shh…Mark before you say anything I want you to hear this." Roger said picking up his guitar.

He strummed a few random chords and then he began.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Roger finished playing and set down his guitar. He looked up at Mark who had tears spilling down his cheeks. "Well…?" Roger asked

"Oh my god Roger…that was…that…I love you." Mark said as he inched closer to Roger.

"I love you too Marky." Roger said as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I promise Mark I will never leave you again that was the stupidest thing I have ever fucking done."

"Roger what about your band?" Mark asked as Roger pulled him into his arms.

"Fuck the band. The only thing that matters to me is being here with you. You were all I could think about while I was gone. That song I just played you was the only one I wrote the entire time." Roger proclaimed as a few tears found there way out of his dark green eyes.

"I love so much Roger." Mark sighed as he let himself melt into Rogers embrace. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I promise Marky." Roger agreed as he placed a soft kiss on Marks temple. "I love you more than you will ever know."

**Yeah I don't own the song its Far Away by Nickelback! **

**Reviews are full of love!**


End file.
